drawception_world_warsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Radical Box Nation
'''The Radical Box Nation '''was one of the several nations that was involved in the first Drawception World War. There are two known types of boxes that live in the Radical Box Nation; The first type is "Builder Boxes", which stack on top of each other to create & build structures such as buildings, houses, and the king's castle. The other type of box is the citizen box, which are normal radical boxes that live inside of the structures built by builder boxes. The citizen boxes are noticeably smaller then the builder boxes. Drawception World War I The radical boxes were involved in the first drawception world war. During the war, 2 citizen boxes saw one of the nukes that landed in the ocean, reporting it to the king in an attempt to gather the nukes for their military, which was being built at the same time by the king, they ultimately fail in retrieving the nukes. Later during the war, the king creates the "Sweet Boxy KV-2", a vehicle resembling a tank. The nation of Dazenia acquires a A.S.N.E.D type nuke, and launches it at the capital of the radical box nation, killing several citizen and builder boxes. The radical boxes decide to attack Dazenia with a group of Sweet Boxy KV-2's, one of the boxes attempts to kill "The Doodlers" (3 residents of Dazenia with major power.) but ultimately fails in doing so. At the end of the war, a mysterious airship appears, destroying most nations, causing most leaders of the nations to retreat into Vaults, and causing atomic fire and radiation to consume most of the earth. Thankfully, the radical boxes managed to survived, as atomic fire did not reach their entire nation, and the boxes are immune to radiation Aftermath of First War Decades after the first war, the radical box nation is still standing, however, a single box tips over, knocking over some builder boxes and causing a chain reaction that results in the entire nation, including the king, to die, the only exception is the box that caused the entire disaster, who managed to survive. The only surviving box eats a bag of chips, where it discovers a robot known as "Micro-chip", a robotic companion resembling a chip, who has no relevance to the plot whatsoever. The box and Micro-Chip witness the explosion of the Heliacarrier. The box decides to explore the explosion, thinking that it'll find a new skateboard, while Micro-Chip decides to stay away from the explosion to be safe. The box goes inside of an elaborate ventilation system that connects to the control room where Hyph is inside, the box concludes that the vents and the control room were both ripped out during an explosion caused by the crash of an even bigger air craft. The box then climbs to the end of the vents, reaching the control room and introducing himself to Hyph. The box learns a bit more about Hyph while talking to him, such as why he was in the Heliacarrier, and learning that he came into the Heliacarrier with Hattler Jr. The box and Hyph form a small team, designed to counter the people who supposedly have a grudge against Hyph and the box, and to try to rebuild the world. The box and Hyph go inside of the ventilation systems so they can find skateboards in the cargo. Hyph learns about the box's nation and it's involvement in the first Drawception world war, but before they can say more, the box notices the vents filling with pot smoke caused by Hattler Jr. The box and Hyph eventually find the skateboards, do some tricks, and then immediately go towards the exit of the heliacarrier.Category:Nations Category:Radical Box